kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Japanese Civil War
The is the nationwide conflict that broke out in Japan of the World of Build ten years following the Sky Wall Disaster which split the once united island into three separate nations. Though ostensibly a three-way war between the nations of Touto, Hokuto, and Seito, it was more accurately a conflict between the pacifist Touto, supported by Kamen Rider Build, his allies, against the warmongering Namba Heavy Industries Ltd. and their benefactor Evolto, whom manipulated the nations of Hokuto and Seito into invading Touto while conspiring with their Deputy Prime Minister Gentoku Himuro to undermine his father, all in order to seize the Pandora Box and gather the 60 Fullbottles needed to open it. History War is not an unknown concept with the alien race known as the Blood Tribe, and has been one of their main strategies in attacking planets they conquer and destroy. Preparations In 2007, the Institute of Space Engineering Technology sent an unmanned rover out to Mars, however it returned with a piece of Evolto latched onto it, which it later possessed Yuri Banjo and fused with Ryuga Banjo in order to gain an initial reconnaissance of the planet. Several years later, INSET launched the Kiwami Project by sending a four-member expedition team on the Prominence to the planet, where one of their members, Soichi Isurugi discovered the Pandora Box and brought it down to Earth. During their journey down, the members were possessed by the tribe and made their way into Japanese politics. They orchestrated events that allowed Shinobu Katsuragi to discover their identities and create Project Build, a series of weapons designed for sinister warfare. After Takumi Katsuragi had also discovered their identities and wanted to back out of continuing the developments of the Rider System, Kengo Ino had ordered Evolto to erase his memories and turn him into Sento Kiryu, who later would unknowingly contribute to the advancements of the war by being Kamen Rider Build. The War The first phase of the war began when Hokuto, supported by Blood Stalk, launched an invasion of Touto following the supposed elimination of the terrorist organization Faust, which was secretly managed by Gentoku Himuro. Gentoku became Prime Minister in light of his father's ill health, only to be banished from the nation once his father was healed by Misora Isurugi, with the younger Himuro's true nature being exposed. Ultimately, the conflict between Touto and Hokuto was decided by a Proxy Battle in which Touto emerged victoriously. The war continued, however, as Seito, having initially remained neutral while being secretly backed by Juzaburo Namba himself, quickly seized control of Hokuto, who had been sold out by Stalk, before launching their own invasion of Touto. Ultimately, Seito was represented by Gentoku Himuro as Kamen Rider Rogue in the deciding match of the 3-on-3 Proxy Battle against Touto, who was supported by Hokuto's Kamen Rider Grease. When Touto prevailed against Seito, Prime Minister Masakuni Mido, though devastated, intended to honor his promise to relinquish his claim on Hokuto, the Fullbottles, and the Pandora Box, only to be murdered by Blood Stalk, who applied his appearance to Namba, allowing the CEO to secretly take control of Seito personally and pour the full might of his corporation into an invasion of Touto. Belligerents Peace *'Touto' **Taizan Himuro - Prime Minister† **Mayuzumi - Acting Prime Minister **Gentoku Himuro/Kamen Rider Rogue **Ryoka Saiga - secretly influenced Gentoku to use Project Build for sinister warfare **'Nascita' ***Sento Kiryu/Kamen Rider Build ***Ryuga Banjou/Kamen Rider Cross-Z ***Misora Isurugi/Vernage ***Sawa Takigawa **Guardians *'Hokuto' **Kazumi Sawatari/Kamen Rider Grease† **Hokuto Three Crows† ***Akaba/Castle Hard Smash† ***Kiba/Owl Hard Smash† **Yoshiko Tajimi **Mitsuomi Gohara - kidnapped Kasumi Ogura **Kengo Ino - right hand man to Masakuni Mido War *Evolto ("Soichi Isurugi")/Blood Stalk/Kamen Rider Evol† **Nariaki Utsumi/Kamen Rider MadRogue† **Shinobu Katsuragi/Another Kamen Rider Build† **Yoshiko Tajimi/Owl Lost Smash *'Namba Heavy Industries Ltd.' **Juzaburo Namba ("Masakuni Mido") - CEO† **Gentoku Himuro/Kamen Rider Rogue† **Namba Children ***Nariaki Utsumi† ***Fu Washio/Remocon Bros./Hell Bros.† ***Rai Washio/Engine Bros.† **Guardians ***Hard Guardians *'Hokuto' **Yoshiko Tajimi - Prime Minister **Kazumi Sawatari/Kamen Rider Grease† **Hokuto Three Crows† ***Akaba/Castle Hard Smash† ***Aoba/Kuwagata Hard Smash† ***Kiba/Owl Hard Smash† **Guardians *'Seito' **Masakuni Mido - Prime Minister† **Guardians Category:Events